Repunzel
by randomlass
Summary: ON HOLD! She had herself trapped in her own tower, waiting for her prince to come free her from the walls of lies. Mori x OC
1. Default: Scissors

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club (it belongs to Bisco Hatori) or any of the songs mentioned! I however own my OCs!

**Summery:** She had herself trapped in her own tower, waiting for her prince to come free her from the walls of lies. Mori x OC

Italics-_Song Titles

* * *

_

**Repunzel****: **

**~Default-Scissors~**

"Where's Aimi-hime and why are you wearing her costume, Rin-hime?" Hikaru and Kaoru blinked at the petite second year as she was adjusting the skirt to the costume. She smiled prettily at the Hitachiin twins, shifting slightly to the left.

"I'm afraid, Aimi-chan is suffering a bad case of stage fright," she stated, reaching up to smooth her ebony hair down, "so, as her understudy, I told her that if she didn't want to sing the solo, then I'd do it for her." Her tone became sickeningly sweet at her explanation. It made it difficult to believe her. It looked as if earlier, Aimi was having an amazing time. Yet, there was no Aimi waiting for them to pretty up.

"Fine," Hikaru sighed, slightly disappointed. Both he and Kaoru were dying for the chance to play with Aimi's long and pretty hair.

Kaoru nodded, motioning for Rin to sit down in the seat closest to the choral club's vanity, "Take a seat."

Rin nodded, but just as she was about to sit down, the door leading to the dressing rooms opened. A girl with shoulder length brown hair blinked at the three, eying Rin for a moment before asking, "Rin, where's Aimi?"

"Ah, Hitomi!" Rin's smile wavered, "Aren't you supposed to be helping the Boys Barbershop quartet get ready for after _On My Own_?"

"Isn't Aimi supposed to be singing that?" Hitomi asked, before she narrowed her eyes slightly, "Where is she anyways?"

"I don't know," Rin waved at Hitomi nervously, "but it's okay, I've gotten everything all taken care of." The brown haired girl turned to ginger haired boys, obviously not believing her fellow club member.

Hitomi glanced at the twins, "Have either of you seen, Aimi?"

"No," Kaoru stated.

"We haven't seen her-" Hikaru continued.

""Since _All That Jazz_,"" they finished in unison.

"That's weird," Hitomi paused, "Aimi wouldn't just run away from something like this."

"Rin-hime told us that Aimi-hime is suffering from stage fright," Hikaru stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Aimi doesn't suffer from stage fright," the brunette stated flatly, before turning an accusing eye to Rin, "What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything, Hitomi?" Rin asked, slightly nervous when Hitomi sent her a glare.

"Hitomi-hime, we don't have time for this," Hikaru stated.

"Kyoya-senpai will be extremely upset if we're late," Kaoru finished before continuing, "if all we have is Rin-hime, we might as well have her sing it."

"But, Tamaki-sama was looking forward to accompanying Aimi," Hitomi stated. Rin's eyes flashed with jealousy for a second, before she ran her fingers through her hair, trying to regain her composure. Hikaru sighed, shaking his head not noticing the other girl's reaction to the statement; however, Kaoru's eyes narrowed as he absorbed the intensity of the expression. Something flashed in the corner of his eye, and he turned to see a pair of scissors lying on top of the vanity.

"Hey, what's with the scissors?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru and Hitomi stared them in confusion, while Rin's eyes widened in fright.

Hitomi shrugged, moving forward, "Those weren't there when I was in the room earlier." She kept walking until she was standing in front of the beautifully decorated vanity.

Just as she was pulling open the top right hand drawer, Rin cried out, "Hitomi don't!"

But it was too late.

Hitomi stood motionless, staring shocked, her eyes not moving from sight inside. This caught the twin's curiosity, and they moved standing behind Hitomi, peeking over her shoulder. Inside, was a long braid of golden blonde hair.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

It is so short! Barely even two pages!

I've never written something like this—hehehe—I guess you could say this chapter is a teaser to what's going to happen later on. The real first chapter is a WIP right now. However, I'm not sure this fic will be really good, considering it's my first Ouran High School Host Club fic.

Note: I'm not going to be writing any phrases in Japanese because I'm a bit scared it might take away from the story, but I will be using honorifics, as best I can (I took a five week course of Japanese last year in school). I will do my best to maybe put some Japanese dishes and the like in here; so, I'll be doing my research! (I think the most Japanese I've used in a fic is maybe sensei, katana, and a few Japanese names—Gosh, it makes me happy Leonardo wields twin katana.)

Note to my TMNT readers: Yes, I know it's been AGES since I've updated on any of my stories. Heck, I haven't posted any oneshots or drabbles in a while. I'm slowly (extremely slowly) adding stuff to chapters that are WIP. I will do my best to update on something when I get the inspiration. However, right now, I'll be taking a bit of a break from Ninja Turtles. On a completely different (and humorous) note: I just found out that Oroku Saki's name is a girl's name—I can't take him seriously as a villain anymore! XD


	2. Ch1: The Fourth Chair

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club (it belongs to Bisco Hatori)! I, however, own my OCs!

**Summery:** She had herself trapped in her own tower, waiting for her prince to come free her from the walls of lies. Mori x OC

**Note:** This fic officially contains Honey x Reiko, which means manga references. Yay, manga! There will also be anime references.

* * *

**Repunzel****:**

**~Chapter 1-The Fourth Chair~**

It had all started when Reiko began to visit Honey at the Host Club.

After everything had calmed down and Mori had forgiven her for all the times she had tried to curse Honey, during the last thirty minutes of Host Club, Honey, Mori, and Reiko would sit around a table (either in chairs or on couches), oblivious to everything else. Honey and Reiko would chat, nibbling on cake (well, Honey sucking cake up like a vacuum cleaner), while Mori sipped on a cup of tea, content.

There was always an empty chair at the table or spot on the couch next to Reiko, and Honey always made certain it remained empty.

Haruhi was the first to notice.

She, at first, found it a little odd, but then realized that the Host Club (pretty much all of Ouran) was quite strange. Honey was the type who enjoyed receiving as much attention as he possibly could with many people surrounding him. But, Haruhi decided to leave it alone. Maybe Honey realized he _really_ liked Reiko and he was developing on his feelings toward her without any other customers there to interrupt, and Mori, being Mori, didn't want to leave Honey's side, and just decided to stay there, watching them.

Kyoya was the second to notice.

When it stated, he thought that most of Honey and Mori's regulars were not able to stay for the last half hour of Club activities. However, as the days passed, he realized that Honey may have done something that prevented girls, other then Kanazuki Reiko, from staying the last thirty minutes, or maybe it was Reiko's presence that was keeping the other girls away.

It was causing a slight dent in profits, and it was beginning to bother the shadow king.

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru had yet to notice what was going on at Honey and Mori's station.

But, both Haruhi and Kyoya were sure that the twins wouldn't e that far behind noticing the Lolita types' behavior.

* * *

"Honey-senpai," it was just before the Host Club was open for business, and Honey was looking over the cake selection for the day, Usa-chan cradled gently in his arms, "may I have a word with you?" The smaller host turned, blinked at Kyoya confused for a moment, before beaming up at him.

"Sure, Kyo-chan."

Kyoya glanced at Mori, whom was currently making his way toward Honey after placing a few cakes at their station, stating as gently as possible, "Preferably in private."

"Oh," Honey turned to Mori as he finished his approach, "Takashi," Mori nodded, "Kyo-chan and I are going to have a quick meeting." He held Usa-chan up, "Will you watch Usa-chan while I'm gone?" Mori nodded, taking the pink toy rabbit from his cousin, and turned, returning to their station.

"I've noticed that you're only allowing Kanazuki-hime designate you at the last half hour of the club," Kyoya smiled, putting on his business like front.

"If you're trying to stop that, Kyo-chan," Honey stated, a sweet smile still plastered on his face, "then, I'm afraid that I'll have to refuse. I like spending time with Reiko-chan."

"I've also noticed you're not allowing anyone to designate Mori-senpai, either."

The blonde host stared at the ebony haired host, with an almost thoughtful expression, before tilting his head slightly, sending an I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about look, "Reiko-chan is Takashi's customer, too." It was stated as a fact, but Kyoya knew better. He could see Honey was planning something due to his unusual behavior. However, it was impossible to tell what he was planning.

The shadow king and the natural type were the only ones to notice the oldest host's odd behavior, so far, and Kyoya was certain that Mori maybe suspecting something as well. After all, the entire Host Club knew that the Dark Magic Club member harbored romantic feelings toward the Lolita type host.

"That isn't going to work on me," Kyoya stated, causing Honey's innocent expression to falter, "I know you're up to something, I just don't know what."

Light brown eyes gazed a Kyoya for a moment, considering before Honey finally stated, "It's a secret."

And with that, Honey skipped off to his station, where Mori was waiting with a cup of tea, Usa-chan, and cake.

Kyoya stood frozen where he was standing, his eyebrows raised, slightly surprised. So, the small host was up to something, and he was keeping his lips firmly shut about it. After shaking off the small shock, Kyoya smirked, pushing up his glasses, causing them to glint, hiding the dark, humored look in his eyes.

This was going to be fun.

_The Ouran High School Host club is now opened for business

* * *

_

Music room one, like music room three was extremely busy. It was where the Choral Club had their meetings and held their practices. The club president, Oshiro Yuudai, stood in front of the classroom, a dry erase board next to him with a dry erase marker in hand. Before him, four of the seats were filled with a small group of the members.

"We need something that will draw people in."

"Yuudai-san, if this is what this damned meeting is about," an ebony haired young woman snapped, "then why the hell did you tell the rest of the club to go whatever they wanted?"

Yuudai stared blankly at the dark haired young woman, "Okay, does anyone else have something to say, besides Rin?"

"The cultural festival brought in a lot of people," a young man by the name of Akiyama Nobu stated. He smiled optimistically, only to deflate slightly when both Yuudai and Kimura Rin sent him blank stares.

"Did you forget that Roberia Girls Academy always does better then us?" a second female voice stated sadly.

"Aw, Hitomi-chan, don't be sad!" Yuudai cried, tears welling his eyes seeing his fiancée, Ito Hitomi, staring at the floor, her essence reeking with dejection.

"God, he is so in love," Rin muttered to the girl sitting next to her with a snicker, "Right, Aimi-chan?"

However, Hayashi Aimi wasn't paying attention to Rin, she was thinking about what Yuudai had said only moments before Rin had boldly opened her mouth. Her small delicate hands playing with the stray hair at the end of her long braid and chewing on her bottom lip. It seemed like the Choral Club had been having a problem with people showing up to their concerts this year, and with it also being Yuudai's first year as the club's president, the young man felt at fault for the drop in popularity. However, Aimi was sure it was due to the loss of many talented third the last graduation that caused the group to start over from scratch with an abnormally large group of first years. The five in the room were the only upperclassmen that were left from the High School division of the Choral Club (one third year and four second years).

It wasn't like the group was terrible, it was, at first, filled with many first years who didn't know what they were doing. There were a few first year members who transferred to the club straight from the middle school Choral Club, but that number was still quite small. The five upperclassmen remembered the year prior, and the excitement when they nearly surpassed every other elite school in the cultural festival; however, due to several members switching to the new Musical Theatre club, the ranking dropped. The club was trying to hold onto its legacy and it was failing miserably.

Now, thanks to many rehearsals and vocal lessons, the Choral Club was almost to its previous glory. The only problem was getting the rest of the school to notice the change.

Aimi was sure, after someone came up with an idea, everything will be alright in the end.

Rin stared at the blonde, petite girl annoyed for a second before calling, "Hello? Aimi-chan?"

Aimi's blue eyes flashed in confusion, before she turned her gaze toward her ebony haired friend, "Oh, I'm sorry, Rin-chan. I didn't realize that-"

"Whatever," Rin stated, not caring about Aimi's apology.

"Look, Yuudai," Hitomi recovered from her funk and was staring at the club president with a serious expression, "as of right now, none of us have any ideas. Maybe we should wait until tomorrow when the rest of the club is here."

"But we were ranked third in the cultural festival," Nobu stated, "that isn't a terrible rank."

"In drama, Nobu-senpai," Hitomi corrected, "In our division we were ranked seventh."

"Well, we've gotten better with blending," Aimi brought up with a soft smile, "I'm sure once people hear about that we'll have more people come to the concerts."

"Um, Aimi, how in the hell are we going to attract more people if we just state we got better? Are you really this ignorant?" Rin's tone sounded like she was talking to a small child who didn't understand anything. Aimi looked at her feet, ashamed that she even brought that little fact up.

"Rin, there's no need to be-"

"Listen," Rin interrupted Hitomi, standing up to emphasize what she was saying, "we need to do something new or else we won't be noticed. Telling people will attract some people, but we need to do something that will get the school buzzing."

Hitomi rolled her eyes, rising from her seat and made her way toward Aimi, who had become still from Rin snapping at her. The brunette girl sighed. Rin's opinion meant the world to Aimi, considering that the two of them had been close friends since they were in diapers; especially with all the Kimura family had done for the Hayashi's before the two were born. However, there were times that Hitomi felt that maybe Rin was taking advantage of the trust that Aimi had given her because the ebony haired girl could get away with murder when it came to blonde and that trust wouldn't waver for a moment.

""So, oh great and powerful, Rin?"" Yuudai and Nobu said together, ""Do you have a plan?""

The only sound after those words was Hitomi trying to get Aimi to open up again.

Rin pursed her lips, her eyes narrowing slightly in thought, before it hit her, "A team up with another club, perhaps?"

Almost immediately, Nobu began to buzz in excitement, "Wow! Why didn't we think of that before!"

Rin beamed proudly.

Hitomi sighed, patting Aimi on the shoulder, "That kind of limits our options."

"So?" Nobu cried, clearly excited with the idea, "It sounds like fun!" The third year beamed at the second year, his hazel eyes sparkling and his mouth curved up in a wild smile.

"Yuu-kun!" Hitomi cried childishly, clearly freaked out by Nobu's excitement, "Nobu-senpai is scaring me!"

At his woman's fright, Yuudai's fist hit the spazzing third year in the center of his head, "Will you knock it off?"

Nobu rubbed his head his grin still plastered on his face, "Geez, Yuudai, you're such a party pooper."

As soon as Nobu calmed down and Aimi returned to the group as her usual self, Yuudai finally asked the question, "So, what club should we consider teaming up with?"

"The Orchestra club!"

"Uh, no Nobu-senpai, you're going to spend the entire time staring at your girlfriend," Rin stated, "besides, the president of that club has a stick up his ass; he wouldn't even consider a team up."

"The Drama Club?"

"Their Musical Theatre Club is already filled to the brim with talented singers, so the Drama Club can draw people from there," Hitomi stated, "also, many of our old members are now in the Musical Theatre Club. Or did you forget, Nobu-senpai." Nobu slouched in his seat.

That knocked out two of the biggest possibilities. Many of the other clubs were either sport related or it would just be odd if they even allowed the Choral Club to sing for them. It seemed as if there was no hope.

That is until Aimi sat up a bit taller, turning toward Rin.

"Rin-chan," Aimi called quietly, causing all eyes to turn to her, "I know that both you and Yuudai are in the same class as Souh-sama, and that you go to the Host Club on the days we're working with the boys' vocals."

"And?" Rin asked, not sure where the blonde was going with it.

"Well, you've often told me how kind he is," Aimi smiled, "Maybe if you asked him, there is a chance the Host Club will help the Choral Club."

"Aimi-chan," Yuudai said, "that is actually a good idea. But, how are we going to ask him."

"You're kidding me, right?" Hitomi sighed, shaking her head at her boyfriend, "He's in your class, Yuudai, just go up to him and ask him!"

"That would be a little awkward," Yuudai smiled sheepishly, "he's a cool guy to talk to and all, but the guy's pretty much an idiot. He'd probably make a scene during class and that will be a tad embarrassing on my part."

Rin narrowed her eyes, "Don't call Tamaki an idiot! No idiot could be as romantic as he is!"

"Calm down, Rin," Nobu stated, "We know how you feel about Souh-san, but we're trying to plan something here."

"This coming from the guy who was bouncing off the walls when the idea was mentioned," Rin muttered to the hazel eyed boy darkly. Nobu twitched in irritation, before glaring at Rin, unsure of what to do or say.

"Hello! Rin and Nobu-senpai! We're trying to come up with ideas, remember?"

""Shut up, Hitomi!""

As Hitomi, Rin, and Nobu had a three way staring contest, Yuudai turned to Aimi, "Aimi-chan, do you think you can get Rin to go to the Host Club and talk to Souh-san?"

Aimi blinked, before cracking a small smile, "I can try."

"Huh?" Rin had apparently heard what Yuudai was saying. In a split second she was in the club president's face, "You actually want _me_ to go to the Host Club?" Her green eyes became distant as she imagined herself being wooed by Tamaki.

"Well, maybe not by yourself," Yuudai sighed, realizing it was a big mistake to mention her of all people going to the Host Club. He glanced at Aimi, before grabbing the quieter girl by the arm, "Aimi-chan is going with you!"

"Uh, Yuudai-" Hitomi began, only to be cut off by Rin, who had suddenly started grinning in triumph.

"Thank-you, Yuudai! You're the best!"

And before the others in the room could blink, Rin had already dragged Aimi out the door.

* * *

"You're actually here," Kyoya stated, staring at Rin, not at all surprised by her appearance, but the blonde girl standing nervously behind her surprised him. The ebony haired girl beamed at the Ohtori third son, and he glanced into his black notebook, "I'm happy to say that you've lucked out, today, Rin-hime, two customers have canceled their designations with the Prince."

"Wonderful!" Rin cried, "We'll take it."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

I can't believe I forgot to mention this: Constructive Criticism is fully welcomed!

I actually stared this chapter about three different times, but this was the version I was happiest with (though, I'm not sure on how I feel about the introduction of the five upperclassmen in the Choral Club). The chapters will probably get better the more I focus on the Host Club and my two OCs Aimi and Rin. Due to this being my first Ouran High School Host Club fanfic, I'm probably going to get a lot of the canon characters OOC.

More to come next chapter!

Special thanks to **kakashinightroad** for being the first to review! ^_^


	3. Ch2: The Club

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club (it belongs to Bisco Hatori)! I, however, own my OCs!

**Summery:** She had herself trapped in her own tower, waiting for her prince to come free her from the walls of lies. Mori x OC

* * *

**Repunzel:**

**~Chapter 2-The Club~**

_A gentle breeze whipped back short ebony locks as lungs drew in a deep, long breathe of the cool, fresh forest air. Oh, how he loved days like these. A green leaf fluttered from a near by tree, landing on the top of his head as he road a magnificent black steed under the canopy. _

_He had yet to travel this area of the forest, not having the time due to his many duties to fulfill. It seemed almost untouched by man, foliage growing in unkempt clumps, scattered throughout the area, and in certain spots, bits and pieces of the vegetation grew out onto a dirt path. _

_The more he thought about it, the more he noticed that when he passed a certain point, he didn't see other people making their way through this part of the woodland, or the sound of people nearby. The only sounds that he heard were the ones of the insects and birds that were scattered about the forest. He pulled back on the reins, causing the horse to stop in its movements. He furrowed his brow, listening closely. _

_Did he just hear singing?_

_He ignored the sound of the loud, shrill sounds of the cicadas and the twittering birds, trying to make sure that he was hearing things correctly. _

_He shut his eyes, focusing his mind to push his hearing beyond the common background noise, and then he heard it. Somebody _was_ indeed singing. Quickly digging his heels into the sides of the horse and bringing it to a canter, moving into the direction where he heard singing. _

_The farther he went along, the louder and clearer the singing became and the thicker the undergrowth seemed to grow. _

_He was sure to have a few scratches on his forearms and face, but he was too distracted when he noticed what was ahead of him. At forest's edge, there was a spot looked like a large archway, where a few trees had fallen, big enough for both he and his horse to fit through easily. Beyond that was a clearing, filled with long green grass. _

_With a gentle yet firm tug of the reins, the black steed stopped, and he promptly dismounted. He listened to the song as he tied his horse to a tree before making his way toward the archway to enter the meadow. _

_Just as he breached the entryway, his eyes widened at the sight that welcomed him. _

_A tall tower, with ivy creeping its way up the stonewalls was located in the center of the large meadow. There were no doors to enter it as far as he could tell from this side. As he raked his gaze up, a sudden feeling of awe overwhelmed him. _

_At the top of the tower was a large window._

_But it wasn't the window that caught his eye._

_There was the silhouette of someone leaning out of it.

* * *

_

"Is there anything wrong with Mori-kun, Honey?" one Honey's regulars whispered to the Lolita type, a hint of worry in her pretty brown eyes. There was something a bit off about the tallest host. Usually, his attention was on Honey or he was busily attending to the young women that were visiting them. However, he seemed a bit spacey, staring blankly at the wall.

Honey himself didn't even know what was wrong with Mori.

At lunch he had noticed that his cousin was sleepy, so he dragged him to the club room after the two ate, and he forced his younger cousin to take a nap until the period was over. However, after Mori had woken up, he seemed extremely distant and out of it. By the time classes were over, Honey had managed to snap Mori out of his odd behavior for a little while, but after his short meeting with Kyoya, and he returned to Mori's side, it had started all over again.

Honey merely shrugged at her, before digging into yet another cake, Usa-chan held firmly yet gently in one arm. He was sure that when the two were alone, he would hear about what was bothering the Wild type. The girl nodded a bit, deciding to drop it and putting her attention fully on Honey, not realizing that because she noticed how Mori was acting, the other hosts had noticed as well.

* * *

"I know that you'll take it, Rin-hime," Kyoya smirked, "but your friend is a new comer to the Host Club," he pulled out his black notebook, angling his head causing his glasses to flash, hiding the devious look in his eyes, "Maybe she should hear everything we have to offer."

Aimi shrunk back, realizing why Hitomi had tried to interject before Rin interrupted, dragging her to this strange place. Through the corner of her eyes she could see four different stations filled with giggling girls in the yellow uniform, and in the center of each of them there were one to two young men attending them, each doing something to draw in the young women's attention.

This was totally weird.

Rin was about to open her mouth to protest, only to have Kyoya's voice cause it to clamp shut, "What is your name, my dear?"

Aimi blinked, before timidly answering, "H-Hayashi Aimi." The young man quickly jotted something down in his opened notebook.

"Well, Aimi-hime," the dark haired man grinned, "What type are you interested in?"

"T-type?" Aimi blinked, staring at the spectacled young man as if he had an extra head. Both he and Rin sent her a look that screamed that she obviously wasn't paying attention to what anyone else had been talking about for the past two years.

She wanted nothing more then to crawl into a hole right then and there.

"She'll start with Tamaki, Kyoya-san."

Kyoya glanced at Rin, before stating, "Shouldn't she be deciding who she designates herself, Rin-hime?"

"She just wants to check it out today," Rin either lied extremely smoothly or forgot the reason why the two were sent to the Host Club in the first place, "to see if she wants to come back."

Kyoya stared at Rin blankly for a few seconds, then stated, "I still strongly believe that she should decide for herself." His tone was clipped, his dark eyes sending a dark look toward Rin. It was the way the Host Club was run, and he didn't want a regular to chase away a new comer.

"It's just for _today_," the word 'today' was emphasized with a hopeful smile, "I'll be sure she comes back next time the girls are off for Choral Club."

Kyoya honestly didn't want to give in, but after being in the same class as Rin for so many years, he decided that to save himself a headache due to arguments galore, he simply gave in, stating, "I'll hold you to that Rin-hime. Now, if you and Aimi-hime wait a few minutes, I'll squeeze the two of you with Tamaki." As he spoke, he scribbled down her statement, knowing that he would need it in the near future.

* * *

"Oh, Master Tamaki," a girl with shot curly hair sighed, "you say such beautiful things." At the moment, Tamaki was ravishing one of the three girls at his station, the other two watching in amazement as he tilted their friend's chin up to properly gaze into her eyes.

"I'm afraid that my words pale in comparison to your beauty, Princess," the words tumbled past his lips, pure and graceful; "After all, your beauty could inspire countless poems."

The girl's cheeks were painted a light shade of pink, "P-poems?"

Tamaki nodded, before turning his attention to the other two at his station, "The same goes for you as well, my dear princesses."

This had all three sighing, all feeling as if they were floating.

Then, Kyoya appeared magically behind the couch, "I'm terribly sorry, princesses, but I'm afraid your time with our King is up." There were looks of disappointment that crossed the young women's faces. The Ohtori boy was hoping for this reaction and as if by enchantment, a stack of photo books appeared in his hand, "May I interest you ladies in our latest photo collections?"

This had all three sparkly eyed and standing, """Yes! Of course!"""

And with that, the three quickly set up orders for the entire photo book set and another time with Tamaki, before leaving Tamaki and Kyoya alone.

"You have a new guest today." This information caused Tamaki to perk up, "However, I'm not too sure if she came to the Host Club willingly."

"What!" Tamaki cried, "Not willingly? Mother, what do you mean by this?"

Kyoya's brow twitched, "I'm only telling you this so you won't scare her off, Father." His glasses glinted, "More customers won't hurt profits."

Tamaki stared a second, before beaming, "Are you telling me this because she chose me over-"

Kyoya promptly interrupted the blonde, "She didn't choose you. Rin-hime did."

With that, he left Tamaki behind utterly speechless. Another customer choosing a type for someone else? His stomach churned uncomfortably not sure what to think of it. This type of situation hadn't come up before; normally Kyoya would give new comers the choices between all the Hosts and then the girl would choose.

However, if Kyoya wanted him to welcome her warmly, he would do that.

"Tamaki," Kyoya had returned with two young women. One he recognized as one of his regulars and classmate, Kimura Rin, but the other girl, who had her long blonde hair in a braid, was someone he had never seen (or noticed) before. She was quite pretty, with big blue eyes and petite built, but the way she stood took away from that, bringing out an awkward shyness. His best friend motioned to the girl, "I would like to introduce you to Hayashi Aimi."

The Host King smiled at the girl, "Pleased to meet you, Princess."

Aimi turned slightly pink, before she bowed, "It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Souh-sama."

Shy and polite?

"Princess, I would like it if you called me, Tamaki," the Prince type pointed to himself, "after all, I wish to be familiar with all my guests." Aimi blushed harder as she nodded.

* * *

Kyoya had slunk away after introducing their new guest and quietly made his way to Haruhi's station. She didn't have anymore designations for the day, so she was busily doing as much studying as she could while Tamaki and the twins were occupied with guests.

"Haruhi?"

The female host bit back an annoyed sigh, looking up from the science book that laid open before her, "Yes, Kyoya-senpai?"

"Have you noticed that Mori-senpai has been acting a bit _off_ today?"

The brunette blinked, before turning her chocolate colored gaze toward the Lolita and Wild type's station. Honey was being cute as always, cuddling Usa-chan, before shoveling a slice of cake in his mouth while Reiko nibbled on a slice of cake. However, Mori indeed didn't seem himself. Normally he would be waiting hand and foot on the ladies (or in this case, Reiko) and Honey, but it was like he was in a catatonic state.

"How long has he been like this?" Haruhi asked.

"I have no clue," Kyoya stated, clearly bothered with the fact of not knowing what was bothering the stoic host, "but I've been informed by many concerned customers about his behavior."

"Wait," Haruhi blinked, "you interrupted my studying, to inform me about this?"

"Yes and no," Kyoya stated, before motioning with his hand in Tamaki's direction, "We have a new guest."

Haruhi snorted, "Why would that be bothering you?"

"I believe that maybe," Kyoya began, eying as Tamaki closed in on the blonde girl trying to woo her, "she didn't come here on her own accord."

Haruhi blinked. A young woman who did not want to come to the Host Club? "Then," Haruhi considered for a moment, before continuing, "If she didn't want to be here, why would she allow herself to be forced to come to the Host Club, anyways?"

Kyoya blinked, before tilting his head, his attention fully on Tamaki's regular guest, Rin.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

* * *

"Your eyes," Tamaki tilted Aimi's head back, causing the girl's eyes to widen in slight shock, "Remind me of the sky. Oh, how I wish I was a bird flying in the beautiful, endless sky of your eyes."

Aimi's jaw dropped in shock. Was this guy serious? No one had said anything like that to her before. As a matter of fact, she never was really complimented before, well, at least not by anyone outside her family.

Rin watched from the couch across from her best friend and Tamaki, nursing a cup of jasmine tea. She set the cup on the saucer with a soft clink, sending a small smile, "Master Tamaki, if you keep saying such things to Aimi-chan, she might explode from embarrassment."

Tamaki pulled away from Aimi, smiling, "Rin-hime, you of all people know that I can't control my feelings whenever it comes to being in the presence of such beautiful women."

Rin fought back a swoon, before lifting her cup to take another sip of tea, "I know, Master Tamaki, but Aimi-chan doesn't like being the center of attention unless she's performing with the Choral Club."

_What is she talking about?_ Aimi thought, a bit shocked by Rin's statement.

"Really?" Tamaki asked, surprised. Most young women he encountered enjoyed being the center of attention.

"Yes," Rin nodded, before sighing sadly, "however, this year the Choral Club isn't doing well."

"Not doing well?" Tamaki repeated, his gaze becoming soft and concerned, "Why would it not be doing well?"

Rin looked Tamaki straight in the eyes, before declaring dramatically, "This year, we were ranked seventh in the Cultural Festival in the Choral category."

Tamaki paled.

During the time of the Cultural Festival, he and the other male members were working their asses off to prevent Haruhi from leaving Ouran Academy for Saint Roberia Women's Institute (however, in the end, she wasn't going to be leaving anyways), so he wasn't exactly paying attention to the festival.

"However," Rin stated, "we have worked out all the bugs that we had during the time."

_What in the world is she planning?_ Aimi glanced between Tamaki and Rin, _I thought were here to ask him for his help?_

Tamaki visibly relaxed, "That's wonderful to hear, Rin-hime. When is your next concert?"

"Well," Rin paused, "we've been trying to figure out a way to get a lot of people to come to attend our next concert, but we haven't come up with anything."

_But you came up with the idea, Rin!_ Aimi opened her mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by Tamaki, who leaped from his seat, exclaiming, "What if we help you!"

The third music room went still at the explanation.

* * *

"Looks like Milord has come up with another crazy scheme, Hikaru," Kaoru arched a brow toward the direction of Tamaki's station as he muttered to his brother.

"I guess so, Kaoru," Hikaru replied, just as quietly.

An idea clicked into Hikaru's mind, before he turned toward Tamaki's table, "There are times I'm envious of Milord's ideas."

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, concerned.

"Milord can be a bit stupid at times," the older twin stated, smiling in a bittersweet sort of way, "but his ideas can sometimes be inspiring."

"Are you saying that my ideas aren't inspiring, Hikaru?" tears sprung Kaoru's eyes.

The two girls at their table forgot Tamaki's cry in an instant, and were drawn in by the brotherly love act. Their cheeks were painted pink and their eyes widened when Hikaru quickly embraced Kaoru. He placed his chin on the top his younger brother's head, and held him as if he was holding a frightened child, "Don't think like that, Kaoru. I love your ideas more then I could over love Milord's!"

"Hikaru!"

"Kaoru!"

Their customer's squealing caused the room to return to normal (well, all except Mori, who was in his odd mood).

""_Kyaa! Forbidden brotherly love!""_

The twins inwardly commended themselves, before glancing at Kyoya.

The Cool type was difficult to read, but they were both sure he was thinking of a way to kill Tamaki.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Constructive Criticism is welcomed!

Another chapter done! Yay! I hope you guys liked it! I wanted to put the twin's brotherly love act in this chapter, but it seems really OOC to me. There is also a lot more Tamaki in this chapter then I would of liked, but eh, Rin designates him, so whatever. Actually, when I got to the parts with Tamaki for this chapter, I'd be staring at the screen, trying to figure what to write, and Tamaki would be bouncing all over my mind. Gah! XD

My favorite part of this chapter is Mori's dream.

Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You guys are amazing! I also want to say thanks to everyone who has put _Repunzel_ on either their alert list and/or favorites.

**NOTE:** I've edited this chapter a little bit.


	4. Ch3: The Deal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club (it belongs to Bisco Hatori)! I, however, own my OCs!

**Summery:** She had herself trapped in her own tower, waiting for her prince to come free her from the walls of lies. Mori x OC

* * *

**Repunzel:**

**~Chapter 3-The Deal~**

"What's taking them so long?" Yuudai asked Hitomi.

His fiancée rolled her eyes, "You should have gone and asked Souh-sama yourself, Yuudai. Honestly, this is what you get when you send Rin-chan to do your job."

"Huh? What's my job?"

_So damn clueless,_ Hitomi thought bitterly, _but he's cute._

"You're the club president, duh!" Nobu interjected obnoxiously.

"Nobu-senpai," Hitomi sighed, "I can handle this." Her hand was poised in a way to prevent Nobu from interrupting.

She parroted, "You're the club president, duh!"

""Didn't he/I just say that?""

"Whatever," Hitomi frowned, "Look, we should go check-"

"Rin probably has everything under control," Yuudai stated, "Plus, Aimi is there to keep her in check."

"Yuudai," Hitomi gritted her teeth, "Rin-chan could get away with murder when it comes to Aimi-chan!"

"Oh," Yuudai blinked, before crying positively, "Still, I'm sure everything's okay!"

* * *

"M-Mommy," Tamaki laughed nervously, "I have a perfectly good explanation."

Kyoya in the mean time was sending the Host King a glare that made him wish he was dead. The Demon Lord was surrounded by a dark aura that threatened to devour the nervous blonde.

The twins, with Haruhi in their grasp, hid behind Mori with an equally freaked out Honey. The taller host had managed to escape his odd funk, and was currently staring at Kyoya with a look of hidden fear. Meanwhile, Rin and Aimi were sitting side-by-side on a couch, the ebony haired girl paling to a sickly shade of white, while the blonde girl shrank back, eyes wide in unadulterated horror.

"I'm getting sick and tired of your schemes, Tamaki," he refused to play along with Tamaki's family fantasy, he was that _pissed_, "You never discuss an idea with anyone else. Damn it! For our last cosplay we spent far more then I would have wanted. Where in the hell is your self-control!"

It seemed like Kyoya had finally snapped. Inwardly, Haruhi was relieved that all but the two customers in the room had left before the Cool type blew up.

"But," Tamaki timidly lifted a hand up, pointing up, "It's the Choral Club."

"The Choral Club?" Kyoya repeated, flatly, his evil atmosphere dying a little, "What about the Choral Club?" Inwardly, the vice president of the Host Club was cursing Tamaki's bleeding heart because he knew that in the end the idiot blonde would get what he wanted.

But that didn't mean he was going to give in easy.

Rin stared at Kyoya wondering what was wrong with Kyoya. Normally he was an extremely pleasant person to be around, why the sudden shift in personality?

Kyoya's question caused the Prince type to stand up tall, his eyes twinkling in excitement, "We haven't involved the arts at all with any of our themes yet; so, I was thinking-"

Haruhi, who managed to squirm her way out of Hikaru and Kaoru's grasp, stared at Tamaki with one thought running through her head: _Oh, _hell_ no! There is no way in hell I'd agree with whatever he's about to say._

After a dramatic pause, Tamaki continued, "that the Host Club and the Choral Club should do a team up!"

Kyoya, Haruhi, Mori, and Aimi stared blankly, the twins stared with raised brows, and Honey and Rin seemed to be trembling with excitement.

A few moments passed, and Kyoya sighed, "I honestly don't seem the harm, but I'd wish to speak with the Choral Club president before we discuss this further." Rin's expression screamed how thrilled she was with her classmate's answer, while Aimi seemed to slouch in relief.

"Wonderful!" Tamaki clapped his hands together, beaming with excitement.

"Are you serious, Kyoya-senpai?" Hikaru asked, a bit shocked that the second year didn't argue the idea any further.

"Usually, you argue more before giving in," Kaoru finished. Haruhi was standing between the Hitachiin twins twitching in irritation.

"It isn't that bad of an idea, once you think about it," Kyoya stated, before he titled his head causing a glare in the lenses of his glasses, "After all, using Ouran's Choral Club will save us a lot of money."

"Ne, Takashi?" Honey tugged on Mori's blazer sleeve, causing his cousin to glance down at the small blonde, "Do you think that the Choral Club will sound pretty?"

Mori stared for a moment, "Yeah."

Tamaki turned to Rin, who was getting ready to jump out of her seat a hug him to death, "Rin-hime, we will help the Choral Club with advertising." He paused, "Under one condition."

The room froze, and everyone stared wide eyed at Tamaki. Condition? Tamaki normally would do things, no strings attached, unless it had something to do with a woman's happiness.

The Host King turned to Aimi, who in turn stared at him in confusion.

"In order to receive the Host Club's help," Tamaki declared, "Aimi-hime must become a regular guest at the Host Club."

_Eh!_ Aimi's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. Rin didn't seem too fazed by this information, "Sure, she and I can-"

Tamaki interrupted Rin, "And Aimi-hime will choose the host she'll designate to."

There was a moment of silence.

""Who?"" the twins chimed as they stared blankly at the Host King.

This wasn't the reaction Tamaki had expected at all.

"A proper introduction would be nice, Tamaki," Kyoya stated with an icy tone. Aimi was mortified, sitting ridged in her seat wondering how she got mixed up into this. Rin was shocked by the fact that Tamaki had interrupted her. No one had ever done that before! Kyoya sighed, noticing the lost look in Tamaki's violet eyes, and decided to do the president's job for him. He motioned with a hand toward Aimi, "Gentlemen," he paused, "I would like to introduce you to our newest guest, Hayashi Aimi."

He decided not to mention his hunch that Aimi might be there against her will. A customer was a customer, no matter if she chose to be there or not, and thanks to Tamaki's condition, it honestly meant that they were sure to have Miss Aimi as a regular guest.

A mischievous glint entered Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes.

The girl jumped when the two appeared behind her, leaning over the couch sandwiching her between to golden-eyed gazes.

_How did they get over here?_ Aimi thought, glancing between the Hitachiin brothers with wide eyes, her cheeks reddening rapidly.

"She certainly is-"

"-a cute one-"

""When she's flustered."" The doppelgangers paused leaning in closer, their breath fanning across Aimi's red cheeks for a moment, before asking, ""So, Princess, what's your type?""

"Will you two cut it out, you're scaring her!" Haruhi cried from beside Mori. Honey was bouncing in his spot, which was now in front of his taller cousin.

""Don't be such a party pooper, Haruhi!"" the twins cried to the Natural type, ""We're trying to make her feel welcomed.""

"Do you really think that you can honestly achieve that by getting in her face," Haruhi asked flatly. The twins stuck their tongues out toward the female in disguise.

Tamaki cleared his throat, and with a snap the twins were up standing straight.

"How can Aimi-hime know what type she's interested in, when she doesn't know what the Host Club has to offer?" Tamaki was yet again posing dramatically.

"T-Type? What is that supposed to mean?" Aimi managed to stutter.

"Tamaki," Rin recovering from her shock of _him_ of all people interrupting her, "I know Aimi-chan better then anyone. I think-"

"Ah!" Tamaki, yet again interrupted Rin, "So, you certainly know what sort of man makes Aimi-hime's heart aflame, Rin-hime!"

"Uh," Rin thought for a second, ignoring how Aimi's face turned scarlet, "Actually, I don't."

And that was when the ground started to rumble.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

I think Kyoya is a wee bit OOC…

Soon, we'll actually start with getting into the Mori x OC stuff. And yet another chapter of Aimi not knowing everyone in the Host Club, lol.

Gosh, I made Yuudai, Nobu, and Hitomi such spazzes. XD


End file.
